


Break Time

by webeta123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander needs reminders to move sometimes, College AU, Fluff, John Is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has tried everything to draw Alexander away from his laptop and work. He has tried sex, candy, fruit, and various date nights. Lord help the man that tries to draw Alex away during finals week. But John's latest idea might be his best yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

John slowly walked towards his and Alexander's room, listening for the distinct sound of instrumental rap music and the tapping of the keyboard. He wondered about the last time that Alexander had slept or whether he even knew that sleeping was something that people normally did these days. He thought about the last time that Alexander had eaten something that wasn't rushed through the dining hall as though he were being chased by wildebeests. He knew for a fact that Alexander's back would be killing him by now if he had stayed in the same old chair that had been in his room since the start of the semester, barely moving beyond the occasional bathroom break and snack break. Those were the only times Alexander's friends who lived in the room next to theirs could report seeing him actually function like a human being, though his third day wearing the same oversized hoodie of John's that he had stolen sometime last October made it clear that he was not functioning to the best capacity that he could be. 

John had a plan though, one that would hopefully give Alexander more breaks than he would give himself. He knocked as he unlocked the door to his and Alexander's room, the rap music clear through the basically cardboard door that separated Alexander from the rest of the world. He heard quick footsteps towards the door and found his boyfriend on the other side, giving him a perturbed look upward. His reading glasses were perched on the end of his nose, making him look much older than he actually was. His curls were absolutely everywhere, making it hard for John not to laugh. His hoodie hung over his brilliant hands and was basically a dress for Alexander, making it even harder for John not to want to kiss him. "What is it, John? You know that I have an essay due on Thursday." He told him, letting John come through as he went back to his desk and the blinking cursor of his quickly filling word document. 

"Yes, but it's currently Friday. You have almost a week to finish it." John reminded him, sitting down on Alexander's bed as the younger boy sat at his desk and started typing again. 

"But I'll still have to finish this draft, edit it, send it to the professor for feedback, get the feedback, and rewrite accordingly before Friday. I want to finish this draft by tonight so that I can have it in an email for tomorrow morning." Alexander was one of the few college students that John knew that actually thought this way about their assignments, but he knew that the fear that his boyfriend held in the pit of his heart, that there had actually been a mistake and that he wasn't supposed to be here at Princeton and he should have been back on the Caribbean island that he grew up on, plagued him almost daily if not hourly. John hummed as Alexander fell back into a rhythm of typing, almost ignoring that John was even there. "Not to sound rude, but why are you here? I thought you had a thing." Alexander asked, not even looking away from his screen.

"You need to take more breaks." John could feel the eyeroll that Alexander had most likely done, knowing that this argument was an old one between them. "And I figured out the perfect way to get you to do that." 

"If you try and bribe me with sex again, it won't work. You should take this as a compliment, but sex with you fries my brain." John did take it as a compliment, but he wasn't going to tell Alexander that. "I got a C on that essay because of you." He reminded him, thus reminding John of the main reason that he couldn't pull Alexander away whenever he got like this. If he tried, Alexander would focus all of his attention on whatever was put in front of him and not be able to think about anything else, making it nearly impossible for John to justify these methods in the first place since he knew that Alexander's grades were incredibly important to him. 

"I know, it's not sex." John pulled his backpack off his shoulders and produced two refillable water bottles, one in green and the other in yellow. He saw Alexander glance at him out of the corner of his eye in perplexity. "It's water." He saw him raise an eyebrow at him, his typing speed slowing as he tried to figure out what was so interesting about these water bottles. "You keep these water bottles filled and you drink from them while you work. See? They even come with a little straw." John demonstrated the water bottles capabilities to his semi-distracted audience. "This way, you'll be at least somewhat healthy and you might be able to get yourself off of energy drinks." Alexander snorted at that notion, but nodded nonetheless. 

"And the fact that I will need to pee more often?"

"Minor bonus." John said with a shrug, grinning as Alexander gave him a look that clearly stated that he didn't believe him. "If it gets you up and out of that chair even for a minute or two, that'll be more than what you're doing now." Alexander made a noise that showed his agreement to that statement, going back to his work after the mystery of the water bottle was solved. John went out to the kitchenette that connected his and Alexander's room with Lafayette and Mulligan's room and filled both of the water bottles, setting one of them on the nightstand next to Alexander's bed as he returned and the other right by Alexander's ancient laptop. "I've got to head to class, I'll come by later and see how you're doing. Please try it?" John leaned forward just to peck Alexander's temple but Alexander leaned further back and instead received a peck on the lips instead.

"I will. Go to class." Alexander huffed and went back to his typing as John left, John still wondering if this plan would even work or not.

It turned out, Alexander stayed true to his word. By the time John's class was over, Alexander had gone through the green water bottle and had moved to the yellow water bottle, still typing just as quickly as before but that minor detail made John unendingly excited. If he had drank that much water already, that meant there would be a break on the horizon for him. John took a seat on Alexander's bed, working on his own assignments. He rarely ever stayed on his side of the room these days, preferring to be close to Alexander. They had tried pushing their beds together at one point but realized that the gap between their beds kept on making John fall through in the middle of the night. So as a compromise, they had John's bed along the same wall as Alexander's desk and the bed that both of them commonly used (with a little bit of maneuvering and hope that Alexander would eventually come to bed) was perpendicular to John's bed. John's desk was along the other way with the dressers beside it and a tv on top of one of them.

After about ten minutes of John's being in the room, he noticed that Alexander was starting to frown just slightly, shifting in his seat as he typed just a little bit faster. John wasn't sure why this would be the case, but after another minute, Alexander huffed and stood from his seat, stretching slightly. "I'll be back." John grinned to himself, leaning back against the prison-cell grey walls and continuing his own work. 

If it worked, it worked.


End file.
